


Ornäsbjörk

by alastairWright, ArchOfImagine



Series: Inosculation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forced Relationship, Half-Arc Story, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Steve Rogers, President Alexander Pierce, President's Kid Bucky Barnes, Prince Steve Rogers, Swedish Steve Rogers, Temporary Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: Steve Rogers has his life all planned out. He's going to graduate, go back home, and take over the family business. But one blind date is going to ruin all of his plans. It was just a date, he wasn't supposed to end up with a mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things:
> 
> 1) I want to, on behalf of myself and alastairWright, offer an immense thank you to both of our artists! This project was literally something of a wild mess, and you both were amazing about dealing with it's quirks! [captain-dorito-is-a-snack](https://captain-dorito-is-a-snack.tumblr.com/) and [justaglitteryfan](https://justaglitteryfan.tumblr.com/)... THANKS!!
> 
> 2) This 'story' is broken up into three different parts. **Sugar Maple** is Bucky's pov for the events that take place. **Ornäsbjörk** is Steve's pov for the same events. And then everything is finished up with **Blossoms & Roots.** They're all a part of the same series, named **Inosculation.**
> 
> You have two options for reading: 
> 
> Option 1: Read each story separate. (If you do this, you can pick either Sugar Maple or Ornäsbjörk first. They should both stand on their own. But do Blossoms & Roots last, because it is the ending.)
> 
> Option 2: Follow the story's timeline of chapters. For this option, we've provided helpful links at the bottom of each chapter, to take you to the next part for reading. :)
> 
> 3) So the idea for this 'half-arc' story format, was to show an in depth point-of-view story from each side, where each part was written by a different author. I know it's a bit different, but I hope you enjoy! (I call it: RPing for grown-ups!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185169885@N02/48957002283/in/dateposted-public/)

It was his fourth and final year at NYU. Where had the time gone? Originally he hadn’t _wanted_ to be there. College hadn’t really been a part of his plans, ever. He figured he would intern for the job he was stuck with and go from there. And _job he was stuck with_ was a loose term, more like _job he was expected to do. No questions asked._ For years he had known what the plan was and he was okay with it. Whenever he explained that to his American friends though he was met with resistance. Culture clash was a thing.

_Create your own future. _

_Follow your dreams. _

_You can be whatever you want to be. _

_“I am the master of my fate, _

_I am the captain of my soul.”_

All great thoughts from his friends and William Ernest Henry. And usually he would agree with them, but just not about this. He was set to take over his father’s company when the year was through. Honor and duty were the laws Steve lived by. It was enough for him. Tony always said he was too serious, but he would argue that Tony wasn’t serious enough. 

When his parents had presented the idea of college in a foreign country he was hesitant. That wasn’t what he planned on; had never been part of the agenda. However it seemed that Tony, one of his oldest friends, was tagging along for the journey. So after much convincing, or whining from Tony, he agreed. The only thing he regretted was not being home as much in the months before his father died. 

His father had been in good health, but then he had a heart attack. It had happened so fast, that all Steve could do was fly home for the funeral. Stockholm was a gorgeous city with colorful architecture and trees surrounded by water. He missed it; there was just so much history behind the buildings and culture there. But that trip he couldn’t focus on what he loved as much. He could only focus on what he had lost. 

The benefit to his time at NYU was he felt like he finally belonged. Not with the city, but with the people. In the past people wanted to get close to him to get to his father, or because he was a well off Alpha. None of that appealed to him. He had a small group of friends and they had accepted him from their first class together. It was him, Tony, Peggy, Bruce, and sometimes Sam. None of them had the same major, they had all just happened to be in a freshman humanities class together. But after that first doomed group project together… they had remained friends and would hang out whenever they could. 

And when in-person contact couldn’t be made, they were chatting non-stop in a virtual group chat.

It’s why he needed to make the most of his last year there; because he didn’t know if they would all be together again. Probably not. Another sobering thought but he tended to be a realist after his father died. Most of his optimism had died with him. 

Tony had been the one who helped him cope when he came back. They had been roommates since the beginning and he was always looking out for Steve. He made sure he had food, got to class, socialized. It would have been easy for him to sink into a dark depression but Tony and his other friends held onto him tightly and wouldn’t let him. He still had dark moments, but his support group was strong.

While he was mentally preparing himself to leave this year, his mom had started pushing him to find a mate. A ridiculous thought; what was he going to say to them? _’Yes we’re mates, but I need to go back to Stockholm so come with me?’_ Regardless he called home once a week and his mom asked every call if he had found someone. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a mate; he just didn’t want to force them to leave when he did. He didn’t think that would be very fair. 

To his credit he had been on several dates throughout the years, just none of them fit. They were people that he thought were great, but none of them felt _right_ to him. His alpha hadn’t liked the scent of any of them. And he couldn’t force a relationship like that. Steve knew people who did, and if that worked for them… more power to them. But his last bit of hope was finding love, like his parents had shared. Not someone who wanted to use him for status or the like.

The other person who was rooting to find him a mate was Tony. He was part roommate part mother hen. Personally Steve thought he spent too much time on the phone with “Aunt Sarah.” Those two were a dangerous combination. Anyways, for the past while Tony had been begging to set him up on a blind date. Apparently Tony knew the most _perfect_ omega for Steve. 

“He smells positively delicious and one look at his ass and he’ll have you dropping your pants.” Certainly a glowing recommendation from Tony, even if Steve wasn’t interested. But Tony was persistent and so he was always making bets with him. So far Tony had never won. He knew Tony too well, and knew when to call his bluff. 

But last weekend Steve had been stressed from the first exams of the semester and weak. His friends had dragged him out after he was done and they went to a club Peggy had been talking about for a while now. 

The night was a blur. 

He remembered Tony handing him drink after drink.

Then there was some dancing, an activity that he would _only_ do while drunk. 

And then that scent. 

God... if only he could remember the face attached to it. 

He knew they danced and he was pretty sure they had fucked against a wall _somewhere._

But that’s all he remembered. 

That wasn’t what he normally did and so while he was distracted Tony had smelled out that weakness, like a shark with chum, and Steve had taken a sucker bet. He bet that Bruce wouldn’t go on a date with Tony. To be fair, until this week Bruce had said no to every date request. But then Tony had gotten tickets to some science expo out of the city and Bruce had caved. So now he had no choice, he had to uphold his end of the bet and go on this date. 

“No, you heathen, what are you wearing?” Tony asked as he exited the bathroom. 

“A sweater and some jeans.” Nothing fancy, he didn’t _want_ to impress his date, or give him any ideas. 

“Steeeeeve, why are you like this? You look like a potato in those clothes. Why can’t you wear a Peggy approved outfit for this?”

“Because I don’t care about this date. You’re making me go. Besides we’re students and we’re meeting up at a cafe. That means I can be casual.” 

“I’m calling Peggy. You can’t do this to me. I had to get him to agree to this too. So I told him all about my hunky alpha friend. You can’t pass as hunky now. The only thing you pass as is a grandpa. Also? You never wear those out in public.” He was whining and furiously texting on his phone. Steve’s phone was on the dresser buzzing almost non stop with messages. 

“I can wear what I want, Tony.”

“And I’m telling you that as your nearest and dearest friend... you _can’t_. As your friend, I’ve taken on the responsibility to make sure you get laid.” Steve snorted at that. “And while its a tough and thankless job I still do it because you’re like a brother.” At this point Tony hopped off his bed and started rifling through Steve’s closet. “You can be casual and not look like a hobo. These jeans make your ass look fantastic, and wear this tee with it.” Without looking he threw them in Steve’s direction and automatically he caught them. Tony was always throwing things at him. 

“Um, that’s your t-shirt, Tony. It’s gonna be too small on me.” Understatement. The shirt probably wouldn’t fit at all. 

“What a shame that would be. Wear your bomber with it and you’ll be set. Would I lead you astray like this?” 

“Yes you would, and have, many times.” _More than Steve could count._ At one time he had a tally, but it got redundant after a while. 

“Okay... _rude_, but this is important. I can feel it in my goatee.” He was tired of arguing so he grabbed the clothes Tony had thrown at him and changed. After, when he checked his phone, he saw messages from the group and his mother. _Fantastic._ Just what he wanted to deal with. He pocketed his phone without checking any of them. He could do that later. He didn’t want to show up late, that was tacky.

* * *

He scanned the cafe but didn’t see a brunette wearing a blue scarf, so he sat down and waited. Part of him wanted to check his phone, but the most he did was turn off the vibrate in his settings. While he waited, he couldn’t help but remember the failed dates from the past. He knew how he looked, and so he tended to attract shallow people. Like it was fine to go on a date because the other person was hot… but if that was the basis for every date, then Steve tapped out. He had a _few_ standards.

“Are you the Steve that Tony won’t shut up about?” 

He had zoned out and missed their entrance. As he looked up, he was met with mesmerizing eyes and an intoxicating scent. “That’s me,” Steve stuck his hand out towards his date, who shook it.

“Okay. I’m uh… _Bucky._” Bucky had been smiling, but it started to fade as he looked around the cafe like he wanted to bolt. 

There was something about him. Something he couldn’t identify… but it was enough that Steve didn’t want him to leave just yet. 

“Alright, well... why don’t I get us a drink. What would you like?”

“You can just get me a black coffee.” 

“You sure?” Bucky just shrugged and stared at the table. Well, he wasn’t about to get him just that. His tone was so sad. And there was a part of Steve that just wanted to give him _everything,_ starting with a drink he would enjoy. 

Their drinks were ready in record time. For whatever reason, the small cafe had a suspiciously small amount of customers. He swallowed back a grimace, no use ruining his date. 

Bucky took a tentative sip of the drink he was presented with, before immediately frowning. “This is not black coffee. Actually... what even is this?” 

“White hot chocolate with whipped cream and lots of sprinkles. I thought you might enjoy that.” At that point Bucky still hadn’t said anything and Steve started to feel panic creeping in. “I’m sorry! I can just go get you a black coffee, if you’d rather have that. I just—”

“I’d rather an alpha that listens to what _I say._ But this is what you’ve given me, so now I have to accept it.” He let out a long sigh at that and Steve knew that he had ruined all good chances for the future. There was a _reason_ why he didn’t like blind dates. Or dates in general.

“I’ll ask you next time then. You just didn’t look happy to see me? I’m sorry I’m not what you thought I would be. And you know... my ma always gave me cocoa when I was sad, so I guess I wanted to do the same for you. I mean, I apparently got the good side of this set up, because I’m not disappointed. Other than, you know… being disappointed because I know this will be our only date and I’ve already fucked it up. Sorry I’m rambling, aren’t I?” 

He took a big swig of his drink just so he would stop talking, and burned his tongue in the process. He was an idiot. A stupid alpha oof like everyone always accused alphas of being. Even when he found someone that he thought he had the potential of liking, he fucked it up. Maybe he should just let his mother find him a mate...

Bucky was being quiet too, sipping at his cocoa. He could see a fire in Bucky’s eyes, but it was muted and hidden behind anxiety and whatever else the poor guy had going on. Steve had a feeling he would be magnificent if he was allowed to burn bright. If only Steve could be around to see that. 

Also he needed to figure out why he had such strong feelings for a damn blind date. It was confusing the hell outta him. One second his brain was telling him the entire concept was a stupid mess, and the next he was catching another scent of Bucky and wishing he could stay right there forever. 

Hormones. He was going to blame it _all_ on hormones.

“Look,” Bucky finally spoke, eyes still fixed on the table top, “I won’t apologize for stating my feelings, but I appreciate that you’re trying to be a good provider. I would just prefer to have more of a say in my life and feel like I’m listened too. It isn’t even all you. Sometimes I think the entire universe treats omegas like that and I guess I might have some pent up rage over the whole concept...” 

“I’m sorry, thank you for explaining. We always like to think that we’re more than our hindbrain and that our mothers taught us better… but I guess it isn’t always true. Despite my best efforts, sometimes I slip up. All I can do is promise to try and be better next time?” Not that the omega would hold a candle to the one sitting in front of him right then.

There were a few moments of silence, before Bucky took a deep breath and finally looked up. He seemed to be putting the whole mess behind him, which was hopefully a good sign. “So, Steve, what are you studying?”

Steve snorted, ducking his head. “I was not expecting that. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to leave—”

“Not just yet.” Bucky shrugged. “You seem decent enough, and at least accept that you made a mistake, so I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt. So… answers? There has to be more to you than a strong desire to shove hot cocoa at omegas.”

He about choked on his drink. “And here I was thinking you were a shy little thing.”

“Usually. But my friends keep telling me I need to open up. So come on, _Steve_. I haven’t been on many dates but I’m pretty sure the point is to get to know each other.” 

“Alright, alright. I’m not that exciting but _answers_. I’m a senior. An international relations major. And I’m from Sweden.” As he spoke, he fiddled with a napkin, slowly pulling off little pieces to make napkin confetti on the table. It was usually about the time that he admitted he was from Sweden, that things either continued okay, or went very… _very_ wrong.

“Oh.” Bucky’s eyebrows creased a bit and Steve tried not to stare at the adorable scrunch happening at the top of his nose. “Your English is really good.”

“Yeah. We learn English in year two or three of grade school. If not earlier, because of our parents. But I speak a handful of different languages. Always found linguistics a bit fascinating, and it helps with my major. What about you?” _Handful may have been modest._ But he wasn’t going to get into that on the first date. It opened up the possibility of questions that he wasn’t prepared to answer.

“Oh, I’m finishing a double major, poly-sci and mechanical engineering.”

_Interesting._ He hadn’t asked Tony about Bucky’s age or college level, but he definitely didn’t seem old enough to be almost done with his degree. It wasn’t something Steve felt comfortable probing into, though. If Bucky wanted to tell him, he would. “There’s gotta be a story there, ‘cause those majors don’t go together _at all_. What did you want to be when you grew up?” A lawyer with a robot assistant? Maybe an analyst that worked on the side in an auto shop? Or as a CEO who made his own armor and fought crime? All of those ideas seemed outlandish. 

“That’s at least a level 5 question, and you’re definitely not there yet,” Bucky replied. Steve caught the smallest glimpse of a smirk and felt his heart stutter.

“Damn, level 5. Does that mean that you’re planning to keep me around for at least a little while?” He could only hope. Maybe he hadn’t fucked up everything _too_ badly, and something could be salvaged. 

“We’ll see.” 

It wasn’t a straight out no. Steve could definitely work with that.

* * *

“So how did the date go?” Tony asked, as soon as he walked into their apartment. 

“I got his number.”

“Way to go, Rogers, I knew you had it in you not to screw this up.” 

“I mean... I almost did. He’s kind of a wild card? He asked for a straight black coffee, but didn’t really want it. Like, his mouth said yes, but his eyes said no. So I got him a white hot chocolate, because he deserves all the nice things. But then he ranted for a bit about alpha’s who don’t listen.” Steve collapsed onto the sofa next to Tony. “But I think we’re going out again this week?”

“He’s not that wild, Steve, you’re just a _lot._ And you’re rambling. Which means you’re flustered. So now I think you owe me _all_ of the favors, because I was right and he is _exactly_ your type.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Let’s see if date two actually happens, before you request that my first born has your name.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185169885@N02/48957553286/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

\--- **[CLICK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER]()** \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading things based on the proper timeline:
> 
> \--- **[CLICK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155597/chapters/50353274)** \---


	2. Chapter 2

`**Steve:** Is it too early or cliche to tell you I really liked our date last night.`

`**Steve:** This is Steve by the way.`

`**Bucky:** I kinda figured, I only went on one date yesterday…`

`**Steve:** I hope so.`

`**Bucky:** Possessive much? You alphas.`

`**Steve:** I’d say no but I was an only child. I don’t share well.`

`**Bucky:** Me too… mostly`

`**Steve:** ???`

`**Bucky:** I grew up in a group home`

`**Steve:** Huh. I mean that sucks, but I’m kinda jealous. I was sick a lot,so they kept kids away from me. Except for Tony.`

`**Bucky:** My condolences then`

`**Bucky:** Has he always been this annoying?`

`**Steve:** LOL`

`**Steve:** yup`

`**Bucky:** Damn`

`**Steve:** So how was your day???`

`**Bucky:** I mean no classes, but hw. Always hw `

`**Bucky:** -.-`

`**Steve:** I have enough with one major. I don’t know how you keep up with 2!`

`**Steve:** And I mean I’ve seen what Tony does for homework… YIKES`

`**Bucky:** I’ve been doing it all online thus far, so being in classes is actually way easier`

`**Steve:** That’s good then`

`**Bucky:** Yup`

`**Steve:** Awesome`

`**Bucky:** So...`

`**Steve:** What?`

`**Bucky:** Well, are you going to ask me out again, or just keep with the small talk?`

`**Steve:** Ouch. Why must you call me out like this?`

`**Bucky:** Just curious.`

`**Steve:** I like talking to you`

`**Steve:** I just want that to be clear, since I messed up when we met…`

`**Bucky:** It wasn’t that bad. I guess I’m just a little more sensitive than most on that stuff. Bugs me.`

`**Steve:** You were fine, I’d rather hear what you’re thinking, then sit and wonder in the silence.`

`**Bucky:** I appreciate that. So. Are we doing this again? Or should I tell my roommate that you’re in the ‘friend’ category?`

`**Steve:** I’m completely okay with doing another date. Or being friends, if that is what you’d prefer. But I’d love to take you to dinner.`

`**Steve:** There’s a hole in the wall Italian place that I’ve grown kind of fond of. You like noodles?`

`**Bucky:** I could be persuaded.`

`**Steve:** You’re gonna make me work for this aren’t you?`

`**Bucky:** Wednesday night would work best. I should be done with my last lab at 5.`

`**Steve:** Want to meet at 7, then? Avoid the dinner rush a bit. I could pick you up, if you’d prefer… `

`**Bucky:** Seven works. Send me the address, and I’ll meet you there.`

* * *

Date number two went much better than planned. So well that he walked away with date three already scheduled. He was finding that Bucky didn’t do well around crowds — he spent a lot of time glancing around and flinching whenever a loud noise would happen — so without thinking, Steve had offered to host their third date at his own apartment. 

Frankly, he was amazed that Bucky actually said yes to the idea. Being nervous in crowds was one thing, but happily agreeing to go to the apartment of someone he barely knew?

Nonetheless, he and Bucky were gonna meet up later on that evening, to enjoy cookies and a movie. The whole ‘I could bake cookies’ thing had been a bit of a joke. He _could_ bake cookies, of course, but in what universe was that an acceptable skill to be showing off to a potential mate? _’Hello, yes, I am a big strong alpha, I will sire all of your future children with ease… and, oh hey, have you tried my ginger snap recipe?’_

He needed ingredients and he needed to clean. Gods, what was he _thinking?_ Previous dating attempts had existed solely on dinners and meetups. _Normal stuff._ He knew how to do all of that. And he never once wanted to share his cookies and snuggles. 

He could only hope Bucky didn’t find the whole thing too lame. Steve could admit that part of his alpha was really happy with the idea of something so domestic taking place, but that didn’t necessarily translate into Bucky wanting to get ‘domestic’ on date number three.

Whatever. The plans had been made, and he couldn’t back out of it.

Steve left his room to survey the apartment, letting out a breath when he realized it wasn’t too messy. Sometimes Tony got into an ‘inventing’ mode and trashed the living room with piles of metal and robotics pieces. He had lucked out, that one of those sessions hadn’t happened recently. But it could still do with some spritzing up. He sent a message to Tony, letting him know that he had a date planned for the evening. As soon as it sent, Tony was calling him up. 

“Bringing him to the apartment, Steve? You don’t ever do that.” 

“I know. But I have a feeling he’ll be more comfortable with something less public.” 

“Hmm, so I guess I’ll make myself scarce, then. I’m sure Bruce wouldn’t mind me staying at his place— (_ I do mind, Tony._) Don’t listen to him. He’ll let me stay. I’ll be persuasive.” 

“I hope that works out for you, Tony,” Steve said, barely containing his laughter. 

“It will. See you tomorrow, Steve. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

There was _very little_ that Tony Stark wouldn’t do. Steve rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. With that taken care of, he decided to get the groceries and then clean. He wanted to make a good impression.

* * *

“You were serious about cookies?” Bucky asked, just minutes after entering the apartment and taking his jacket off. He was staring at the kitchen, where the counters were covered with ingredients and half constructed dough. 

“I never joke about cookies. Especially not my ma’s. It’s been a while since I’ve been home, but I make these when I’m homesick. Or, in this case, because I want to share ‘em with you.” He was nervous, revealing that much about himself. But he wanted Bucky to know that he was serious about starting something real with him. 

There was just something about him that Steve wanted. Something about Bucky’s scent that made Steve’s alpha purr in contentment. He realized suddenly that the domestic date idea actually _did_ make sense. His alpha was _courting_ Bucky.

Huh.

Bucky moved closer, carefully peering at each item on the counter. “Okay. Well, um... I’ve maybe never made cookies before?” 

“Then I’ll just get to teach you. In my humble opinion, ginger snaps are the premier cookie. They are sweet but have different notes of spices throughout. The perfect cookie to munch on with a glass of milk or a hot drink.” 

“You have a _lot_ of opinions on these cookies. You… you might overhype them for me.”

_Was Bucky that nervous?_ He was being pretty quiet. Like... Steve got that they were new to this thing, whatever they were; but he was quieter than Steve had expected. 

“Fine, let’s get started so that you can eat your words. Overhyped? No. This is a cookie for the gods.”

* * *

The cookie making went well. Bucky was pretty reserved, but Steve thought he was having fun. There was a little smile on his face that made Steve want to melt. They didn’t talk a whole lot outside of instructions but the silence wasn’t awkward. In fact, it was almost comfortable. 

“I should have asked: is pizza okay for dinner? Should I have done something fancier? I can still order takeout.” Now he was a little panicked. He had been so caught up in getting the baking supplies, that he hadn’t given much thought to dinner... 

Bucky just chuckled a bit. “I won’t complain about pizza.” 

“Just cocoa,” Steve replied, before he could stop himself. _Great job Steve, way to run your mouth._

“That was a different sc-scenario altogether. You didn’t ask, at all. Just assumed. But this is different, you’re dictating this date so I’m okay by default. Unless,” Bucky’s nose did that scrunch thing, and his cheeks got a little pink, “those ideas include sex, then I draw the line.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. You just make me… nervous.” _For so many reasons._ Why was it so easy to flirt until you met the one person that you _wanted_ to connect with?

“I, I make _you_ nervous?”

“Extremely. That so hard to believe?” He couldn’t be the only person who thought that Bucky was stunning. 

“A little bit. I mean,” he gestured towards Steve.

“And,” he did a motion of his own towards Bucky. “I’m more worried at this point that I’m gonna have to fight some other meat head for your attention.” 

“Um, that shouldn’t be an issue. But pizza is just fine. I was thinking we were just gonna do cookies and a movie.” He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt a bit. 

“Nope, real food and cookies. Then movie.”

* * *

“Is it dumb that I picked a Christmas movie?” Bucky asked, settling down on the couch. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Steve had let Bucky pick the movie, since he had picked everything else. It was a small concession, but the smile on Bucky’s face when he told him, had been breathtaking. As well as a bit humbling. If it took only small acts like that to make Bucky happy… well, then he could do that. He just wanted to give him everything, and see that smile every day if he could.

“It’s been a while.” 

“Christmas movie, Christmas cookie, I’m okay with this. Can I sit next to you?” He needed to ask and be clear on things, he didn’t want to disappoint or upset Bucky by making him uncomfortable.. 

“Yeah, that would be okay.” 

So he sat next to him, but he didn’t touch him. He stayed in his own space, keeping a clearly designated border between them. They had some cookies and Bucky commented a bit through the beginning of the movie, explaining some confusing bits, since Steve had never seen it before. He caught his hand wandering towards Bucky’s... but stopped it just before making contact. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, realizing that Bucky noticed. He clasped both his hands together, just to be safe. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky mumbled. After a few quiet moments, he held out his own hand. 

Smiling, Steve placed his hand in Bucky’s and watched as Bucky put it around his own shoulder. There his alpha went again, purring happily in the back of his brain. Once he got a bit more comfortable, his arm draped casually around Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky holding onto his hand still, as it laid against Bucky’s chest… Steve couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure this is okay?” 

Bucky gave him a shy smile, before nodding and focusing back onto the movie. 

As the movie continued on, Steve realized how content he was sitting there with Bucky. It wasn’t really a snuggle, but he didn’t want to be too forward. Bucky had slowly relaxed under the weight of his arm and was yet to let go of his fingers… _that_ was a promising sign. Also, the cookies didn’t ever disappoint. He hadn’t made them in years, since it was a time consuming process and he always had more taxing matters to attend to… but he really needed to start setting aside time for things that he enjoyed. Hadn’t his father once reminded him to do that? _’What is the point of life, Steven, if we don’t enjoy ourselves?’_

His phone buzzed but he ignored it. Whoever it was could wait. He was content to stay in that very moment for as long as possible. Drunk on Bucky’s scent tickling his nose. 

“You should get that.” Bucky said, suddenly. 

He wasn’t going to... but there was a look in Bucky’s eyes, so he pulled it out of his pocket.

`**Bucky:** Sorry if this is too awkward, texting while sitting next to each other, it’s just a bit easier for me right now. I wanted to say thanks for being so understanding and patient with me. Also I really appreciated the cookies.`

`**Steve:** No! You’re really fine. I want us to both be comfortable`

`**Bucky:** You’re something else, Steve`

`**Steve:** Is that a good thing??`

`**Bucky:** Ya it is. Is the movie okay?`

`**Steve:** I’m liking it so far`

“Okay I can’t type with one hand anymore. I don’t know how you’re doing it. So either I give up or I reclaim my arm. You can still text and I can respond out loud or… ?” _Dumb, so dumb, Steve. Why did you open your mouth?_

Bucky ducked his head, laying his phone back down on his lap. “Thanks for humoring me. Your arm can stay where it is.” 

He was enamored with that damn blush. “Okay.” Part of him wanted to try and make Bucky feel more comfortable, while the other part was dealing with his own set of nerves. His mother had always said that he would know when he found the right mate. That there would be _something_ there. An underlying feeling that he wouldn’t be able to explain. And he was starting to wonder...

“I gotta ask, though?”

“Go ahead.”

“Is this snuggling?”

“I mean it can be a way to be close. It’s kind of a cuddle, I guess. We don’t have to label it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Is it too much?”

Bucky didn’t respond right away, but finally he turned his head and gave Steve another shy smile. “It’s okay. I’m comfortable. You can… what would you normally do?”

“Hmm.” He grabbed Bucky’s upper body and pulled him closer, to wrap him up in his arms. “Tell me if I do anything uncomfortable for you, okay? If anything is too much, all you have to do is say so.” Bucky nodded, but remained pliant as he allowed Steve to position them both so that they were cuddled properly. Bucky’s head laid on Steve’s shoulder, his side pressed against Steve’s chest so that he could still see the movie, despite Steve’s arms wrapped around him.

A feeling settled in his chest, heavy and solid. He felt right. He felt _content._ It felt like Bucky had always been there in his arms... and wasn’t that strange? Steve didn’t just click with people. He was always aloof, even with his friends. He had always grown to expect the worst out of everyone, and it took months, if he was lucky, to learn to trust. But he never wanted Bucky to leave.

“This is nice.” Bucky mumbled, words coming out slurry and soft. 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Is it always this nice? What have I been missing out on… Or, is it just because you’re an alpha?”

“I don’t think so.” Steve shook his head. “And no, it’s definitely not always nice. Sometimes it’s just awkward.” 

“Hmm. Well, I like this. We can do this again.” 

“I’m down to be with you anytime, sugar. This has been the nicest date I’ve ever been on.” 

“Same.” Bucky shifted then to bury himself in Steve’s chest, wrapping his arms tight around him. “I haven’t relaxed around an alpha in... I don’t know how long. But you make it easy. And you’re pretty good at listening to me. I haven’t seen this movie since I was a kid. I haven’t had time. I’ve been so busy, and I’m still so busy. It’s nice to know that maybe sometimes time can stop a bit.” 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, without being cheesy or repetitive, or maybe a bit creepy. So he tightened his arms to try and show Bucky what he was feeling. Actions spoke louder than words, and he could only hope that Bucky realized what he was trying to tell him. 

_Stay. _

_I like you so much and that scares me. _

_But I’ll fall and hope you catch me. _

_Please catch me. _

_I’ll catch you. _

_Just give me the chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading things based on the proper timeline:
> 
> \--- **[CLICK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155597/chapters/50353409)** \---


	3. Chapter 3

He was in a haze. Lovestruck. Drunk on his feelings. 

Was it love? Hell if he knew. But if it was, he could see why everyone was so damned obsessed with it. 

No one had _ever_ made him feel that way before... and to think he had only known Bucky for a short while. After their “Gingersnap-Cookies-For-The-Win-Date”, they were almost inseparable. If they didn’t have plans to meet up at school, or at his apartment, then they were talking. And at some point Bucky had gotten over a _lot_ of his nerves. He wasn’t overly chatty, but he was more open with Steve than he had been before. 

Every once in a while he felt bad because he hadn’t told Bucky the whole truth about who he was, but he wanted to be _sure._ Tony said he was dumb, but he just wanted to_ know_. No use complicating things unnecessarily, in his opinion.

`**Peggy:** Is Steve still alive?`

`**Sam:** Peggy asking the real questions`

`**Steve:** What the??`

`**Steve:** GUYS`

`**Peggy:** I mean we haven’t seen him...`

`**Tony:** He’s not dead, yet`

`**Sam:** Can we really know though?!?`

`**Steve:** Wait. Yet?`

`**Tony:** See proof of life`

`**Bruce:** Could just be tony from Steve’s phone`

`**Sam:** AHA`

`**Tony:** That would be too much fucking work`

`**Steve:** I saw you guys recently. Stop being dramatic. I didn’t go MIA.`

`**Bruce:** You kinda did`

`**Tony:** you know it’s bad when Bruce sounds off`

`**Peggy:** It’s okay, we know who he really likes now`

`**Steve:** Pegs, don’t be like that.`

`**Steve:** You guys are my best friends`

`**Tony:** Don’t take it too bad, guys`

`**Tony:** It’s not like you live with him and are always sexciled`

`**Sam:** Damn son!`

`**Bruce:** TEA`

`**Steve:** I didn’t sexcile Tony`

`**Peggy:** Tony we need details`

`**Peggy:** Are you and Steve having a domestic?`

`**Steve:** We’re not fighting!!`

`**Sam:** Typical`

`**Sam:** Check your privilege!`

`**Bruce:** Preach! Don’t let him bully you, Tony. It’s your apartment too.`

`**Steve:** Guys!!!`

`**Steve:** I’m so confused right now`

`**Tony:** Oh I’m glad I can come clean`

`**Tony:** It’s been so hard. I’ve been up to my ears in work and he won’t let me come home!!!`

`**Tony:** I’ve been forced to sleep on the bench outside`

`**Steve:** FUCK YOU`

`**Sam:** OMG I didn’t know things had gotten so bad`

`**Peggy:** What do you have to say for yourself Steven?`

`**Steve:** I didn’t do anything`

`**Sam:** It’s worse than I thought`

`**Bruce:** For shame.`

`**Bruce:** To think we once broke bread with you`

`**Peggy:** Steven.`

`**Steve:** I guess I need to introduce you guys to him`

`**Sam:** Was that so hard?`

`**Steve:** ...`

`**Steve:** you are all the worst and I hate you`

`**Tony:** Right back at ya`

`**Steve:** You’re still mad about the cookies???`

`**Bruce:** What cookies???`

`**Sam:** There were cookies?!?`

* * *

“I hope my idiot friends weren’t too much for you.” He was worried. Like… _really_ worried. Because they were always loud when they were together. Usually it was just two or three of them at a time not all five. But for the occasion, pizza and cookies, they all came together. 

“Nah, they were great. Kinda a lot. I can’t imagine having that many friends to keep up with.”

“You have no idea.” 

“But I liked them.”

“Good, they were pretty persistent in wanting to meet you.” Understatement of the century, but Bucky didn’t need to know that.

“Why?”

“Because they know you’re important to me.” They had never seen him _that_ smitten… and stupid. Actually, in the past he had never wanted to introduce anyone to his friends. To him it was as important as introducing someone to his family, and he wasn’t going to do that, only to find out that the person was a shithead a couple weeks later. But again he wasn’t gonna tell Bucky that. “Anyway, uh, it’s still kinda early.” 

“It’s after 9.”

“And it’s Friday. So movie?” He just wanted to spend as much time with Bucky as he could, homework be damned. 

“I don’t know, Steve,” 

“Come on, omega.” He swept him into his arms and nuzzled up against his neck. “Movie, snuggles.” 

Bucky snorted, playfully shoving at him. “Are you whining now? How old are you?” 

“I’m not whining. I just don’t want to let you go yet.” He pressed kisses wherever he could reach, wanting to convince him.

“Fine, but we’re not watching anything dumb.”

* * *

“Steve this is dumb.” 

“It’s not. Take that back!”

“Stardust isn’t a real movie. It’s just a travesty. Can’t we watch some weird foreign film or something? Anything is better than this.”

“_No!_ Come on, it’s a great movie, with romance and humor and action!” 

“No. Argument rejected.” 

“No, counter-argument rejected.” 

“I’ll convince you with my next argument.” Abruptly, Bucky moved out from under his arm and straddled Steve’s lap. “Are you listening?”

His hands fell to Bucky’s hips automatically and he swallowed, nodding his head slowly. “Yup.” He could only stare at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky wasn’t the type to initiate things, normally.

“Your movie,” he nosed along Steve’s neck, “is utter _trash._” His hands came up to play in Steve’s hair. “I should leave this place,” he mouthed a spot on his neck, “since this is what you wanna show me.” He introduced his teeth to the same spot he had been sucking and Steve’s entire body shuddered. “But I won’t.”

“Good. Please don’t leave.” _Never leave._

“You promised a movie and snuggles. You picked a shitty movie. Let’s hope your snuggle skills are better.”

“How dare you besmirch my honor!” 

Bucky suddenly stopped what he was doing to start laughing. “Way to kill the mood, grandpa.” 

Bucky yelped when Steve stood up, holding him easily in his arms. “You were saying?” It took a lot to surprise Bucky, but damn he loved the look on his face when it happened. He savored Bucky’s surprise and joy and he loved that Bucky was now clinging to him. 

“Don’t drop me,” Bucky mumbled against his throat. 

He chuckled, as if that would ever happen. He couldn’t fathom ever letting him go. “I’m not gonna drop you. Trust me.” 

“Well, my life is in your hands right now... So I have no choice but to trust you.”

“So dramatic. And I’m not holding your life in my hands.” He moved them just a bit. 

“Who said you could grab my ass?!” Bucky tried to look offended, but he couldn’t stop his laugh if he tried. 

“Well I didn’t want to drop you. Your life rests _in my hands_.” Steve kissed a path to Bucky’s ear and whispered, “Your ‘life’ looks great in these jeans, by the way.”

“You’re such a shit.” 

“So I’ve been told.” It was a risk, but he decided it was worth it. He had gotten that far... might as well try something else. They had been dating for weeks at that point and had never made it past making out. Bucky pulled away if it got further and Steve was okay with that. But he did want more. Not _necessarily_ sex, just... more. So he went to his room and set Bucky down. 

“This is new,” Bucky said, voice going back to that soft, shy, tone that he used when he was nervous. Steve hated to see him nervous, but loved to hear that voice. 

“I just want snuggles, I promise. I would never push you for more, without permission.” 

“Don’t you want me?” He looked up at him through inky lashes. 

“More than I want to breathe. But you want it slow and so I want that too. I really just wanna hold you for as long as you’ll let me.”

The smile Bucky gave him meant that he had said the right thing. They settled into a comfy position and proceeded to lay there and talk. Bucky talked about his parents and growing up in a group home. He shared how he had grown up alone, and how close he had been with his parents. 

“It’s dumb, but we were always so close. I was always sick and so we played games and went on vacation when we could.” 

He talked about his favorite places they vacationed. And before either was aware, hours had passed. They had talked about personal things as well as different likes and dislikes. It had been so pleasant. 

“I’m not moving.” Bucky mumbled into his chest. 

“I figured that would be the case when you took your pants off.” 

“So fucking smart. I’d give you hell but I can’t really think. It’s getting fuzzy. You smell really good.” 

“I’m glad. Go to sleep, Buck.” 

“I’m not _this_ omega.” 

“I know you’re not.” 

His eyes were heavy and he felt so warm and content. But he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. He wanted to savor the feeling of Bucky in his arms. He was a comforting weight on top of him. It was a feeling that he could get addicted to. But the want he felt scared him. 

He wanted to know everything about Bucky. 

He just wanted to know _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading things based on the proper timeline:
> 
> \--- **[CLICK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155597/chapters/50353472)** \---


	4. Chapter 4

`**Sam:** How is our boy doing?`

`**Bruce:** I’m concerned`

`**Steve:** He won’t stop crying`

`**Peggy:** This isn’t the time to laugh`

`**Tony:** Ya. Listen to the woman. She’s right.`

`**Steve:** I’m the real victim here`

`**Steve:** I can’t even sleep anymore`

`**Bruce:** You sleep?`

`**Tony:** To be fair`

`**Sam:** Here we go`

`**Tony:** Have you seen the pictures?!?!`

`**Tony:** We’re talking about puppies here`

`**Sam:** Doesn’t explain the crying`

`**Peggy:** I think midterms are hitting him hard`

`**Steve:** I think he finally cracked`

`**Bruce:** OK but the real question here is how are things with your boy, Steve?`

`**Steve:** ...`

`**Sam:** You’re not gonna talk to him`

`**Steve:** I got nothing more to say`

`**Peggy:** I think that’s a mistake`

`**Steve:** Of course you do`

`**Tony:** It’s his decision`

`**Bruce:** And you’re okay with that?`

`**Sam:** Of course he’s not`

`**Steve:** It’s better this way`

`**Peggy:** For who, dear?`

`**Peggy:** Can you honestly say that you’re ok letting him go?`

`**Steve:** Letting him? He made his feelings clear, Peggy.`

`**Tony:** I don’t think I showed you guys those puppy pictures`

`**Sam:** I think you’re overhyping this`

`**Tony:** LIES`

* * *

\--- **Seven Days Earlier** \---

* * *

Twelve hours ago everything was fine. He was still with Bucky. He was happy. 

Now he was alone. And it _hurt_. 

The worst part was that he had been getting ready to tell him the _truth_ and to tell him that he loved him. He had wanted it to mean something, have the moment be special. But it had been a nightmare

Twenty-four hours ago he had been panicking. 

_Would Bucky hate him for lying?_

_Would he just leave because he couldn’t handle it? _

_Or worse... would he accept it and then grow to hate Steve?_

He was going to be a _fucking king._ He hated it for so long. He wanted to be independent. His own man. But then his parents had let him go away for schooling. And it was amazing. Freedom was so sweet. _And Bucky’s lips were sweeter._

But he had just learned that everything they had was fake. Bucky had known from the start, it seemed, who he was, and had targeted him. He was the president’s son and he wanted an alliance. Steve wasn’t important, but his title was. He was so stupid. How could he think that he could find the perfect partner, the perfect omega? 

All he had ever known were people who never saw him. That’s why Bucky had been a breath of fresh air. Hell, Steve couldn’t go anywhere without a set of guards keeping a close eye on him, but he had grown to accept that as part of life. With Bucky around, he had stopped noticing the guards were even there. It was stupid. _He_ was stupid.

It wasn’t fair. Why was wanting to find love, and be in love, so stupid? Why did it hurt so badly? Twelve hours ago he would have said that it was worth everything, as long as he got that feeling of completion in his heart. 

Really it was his own damn fault. They had only known each other for a few short weeks. It had just felt longer, because of their connection. Now he was left with shattered dreams and was ready to call it quits.

He had a semester-and-a-half left in that hellish country. Before… well, before, he was dreading leaving. But now? Now he couldn’t fucking wait.

* * *

\--- **Day Eight, After Bucky** \---

He was fine.

No matter what his friends said, he was fucking _fine. _

It didn’t matter that his whole life had changed a week ago. It wasn’t like he had made any real plans for their future. He wasn’t still pining. He wasn’t going to fail his classes. 

Unfortunately, only one of those statements was true, but he figured he could fake it till he made it. He had been fine before Bucky and he sure as fuck would be _just fine_ after him. 

The problem was that Bucky was _everywhere._ Whichever direction Steve turned he could see remnants of their time together. That should be impossible. They had only been together for a few weeks! But now all of his memories of campus and his apartment were tainted. Tony had asked if he wanted to move, but he had declined. 

Security was the one thing he truly hated about his title. He was never alone, he just tricked himself into thinking he was. His “apartment”, or rather his apartment building and several of the ones close to it, had been purchased before he even moved to New York. It was in a really convenient location and moving would take much longer than it was worth. Besides, it was only a few months. He could endure it. 

He hated disrupting the lives of his guards. He had dragged them all the way to New York, and he didn’t want to drag them any farther. It would be so much work and for what?! Just so that he could live in an untainted place. As a prince he had only ever known discomfort, from sickness or from uncomfortable outfits or situations. This would be just another event in the long list of unfortunate things in his life. 

While he was thankful he never had to worry about money, he had more pressing concerns. Decisions he made affected the lives of thousands of people. It was a lot of responsibility. Every. Single. Day. His short time with Bucky had been intoxicating because it was the one thing that felt natural, the thing that he thought he didn’t have to worry about. 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ He was talking about a _person_. Bucky made his own decisions. It was his fault that he had hoped this would be forever. But like so many things this was proving to be yet another disappointment.

* * *

\--- **Day Two, After Bucky** \---

* * *

`**Tony:** I’m bringing the movie`

`**Peggy:** I guess that means I’m bringing wine`

`**Sam:** I could do that too`

`**Tony:** No. I’ve still got reflux from the last time you thought you could pick the wine, Wilson.`

`**Bruce:** Please, no.`

`**Steve:** No`

`**Sam:** Fuck you all`

`**Tony:** Not my type`

`**Peggy:** Just bring the ice cream`

`**Peggy:** Don’t be a baby`

`**Sam:** Well what’s Bruce bringing to the party?`

`**Tony:** His ass will be there`

`**Sam:** That’s not a contribution`

`**Tony:** Yes it is`

`**Peggy:** He’s making dinner`

`**Sam:** Bruce can cook?!?!`

`**Bruce:** Science, cooking. Same thing.`

`**Sam:** Nope`

`**Bruce:** Making a recipe my gran brought from the homeland`

`**Sam:** Her homeland is Florida...`

`**Bruce:** And granny makes some killer pancakes`

`**Sam:** Bisquick?`

`**Tony:** Bisquick`

Tony wouldn’t let him lay in bed anymore. Said there was too much to live for. What a liar. But the guys were all convening in the apartment. He showered out of necessity and by the time he was clean, their place was bustling. Peggy was on the counter singing with Tony, wine glass in hand. Sam was grumbling while flipping pancakes and Bruce kept on making more. It was festive. 

“Cavities. That’s what we’re gonna have when we leave.” Sam said. “I coulda made pasta.” 

“Pasta isn’t the food Steve wants.” Bruce replied. 

“But it’s the food he _needs._” 

Peggy tipped her glass at him. “Don’t be sour, Sam. I know you like chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“Sugar is an important food group,” Tony agreed.

“Besides, Tony doesn’t let Steve keep sweets in the house.” 

“No, Peggy. My rule is no keeping sweets from Tony. He hides the oreos and that’s just not right. I’m a growing boy I have needs. And right now I need me some pancakes so we can watch the cinema classic that is Back to the Future.” 

Steve accepted a plate of pancakes and tried to make sure his shitty mood didn’t ruin everyone else’s night. 

He probably failed, but at least they were kind enough not to tell him so.

* * *

\--- **Day Thirteen, After Bucky** \---

* * *

Everything was shit. He was going to fail his test. He had never failed a test. It was so dumb. He had studied. Or he had tried to study. Not well enough. Now he was going to fail the class. He just knew it. All he wanted to do was leave campus and maybe go hit something. There was a gym in one of his buildings. A few hours there and he'd be fine. Or at least less angry. 

But he couldn’t leave. There was a protest and his security told him in no uncertain words, or texts really, that he couldn’t leave the building. The last thing he wanted to do was get stuck there. Sighing, he pulled out his laptop and stuck in his headphones. He could focus on the damn thing; if only so he wouldn't fail his other classes. 

When he was finally cleared to leave, it was dark out. He should have went back to the apartment, just called it a night. But he didn’t. He wanted to hit something. And so he did. Repeatedly. Did he feel better afterwards? No.

* * *

\--- **Day Twenty-Two, After Bucky** \---

* * *

He had overreacted. Maybe he had written him off too hastily. That was definitely it. Sure, this started as a lie, but they could work past that. There was no way the whole thing was a lie. He wouldn’t have been able to keep it up for that long. No way. Mistakes were made. 

And... he was screwed. 

In a moment of weakness, he sent Bucky a message, since he was no longer anywhere around campus. Because he totally went looking for him. Not a high point in his life, but he had to try. But the message came back as undeliverable. He had waited too long, held onto his pride. 

He always messed things up, and now he had pushed Bucky away. In his stronger moments he could probably acknowledge that that was a lie, but still. He was stubborn about most things in his life. Tony compared him to a crocodile; he captured his prey in his teeth and then death rolled them. He hated that analogy but part of it was true, he was stubborn and didn’t let go. But in this, with the best guy he had ever met in his life, he acted out of character…

And let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading things based on the proper timeline:
> 
> \--- **[CLICK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155597/chapters/50353595)** \---


	5. Chapter 5

\--- **Day Three Hundred and Eighty-One, After Bucky** \---

* * *

He was tired. He had finished school and had settled in back at home. Except home didn’t feel the same; home was in his… no. This was home. He was content. He was going to be fucking married in only a few short days. He was… _happy._

* * *

\--- **Before** \---

* * *

“We need to discuss something.” He had been waiting for his mother to bring this up as soon as he returned to Sweden. He was lucky she had waited so long. “There is the matter of your marriage and coronation.” 

Steve nodded. “I am aware of that.” _Painfully._ It was something that had weighed heavily on his mind since last October. 

“I see. And have you come to a conclusion?” 

“I have thought about many options, mother.” He had thought of nothing but all of the options that he had. 

“Because if you’d like I have several avenues for you to pursue.” 

“I appreciate the assistance, mother, but—” 

“I know it’s not what you had hoped for, but if I can help you, then I’ll be glad to.” 

“I don’t need your people. My advisors and I have put together some offers and sent them already.” In this he needed to be responsible, he could do this without her help. 

“Are you happy with what you’ve decided?” 

“Not at all. But I am resigned to what needs to be done. There is much more at stake than just my personal feelings.” His people, their future. 

“We could push back the coronation. I know it’s unheard of but if that would ease your stress I can handle it.” 

“For what purpose? I chose my mate, but they didn’t choose me. So any other person will do.” _Literally anyone else would be fine. There was no other option._

“Oh, my dear. How I wish I could fix this mess for you.” 

“None of this is your fault mother, you’ve done enough for me.” 

“I don’t think so, I haven’t seen you smile yet.” 

“I smile.” 

“Not quite like you used to.”

* * *

\--- **Present Day** \---

* * *

His intended was a prince from Sokovia, Pietro Maximoff. They had reached a mutually beneficial agreement. Their union was to be purely political. Pietro didn’t believe in mates nor did he want a controlling alpha and Steve was fine with that. He was young and ambitious, with many plans for the future. Steve was just giving him more of a title. 

They had also discussed the subject of heirs. He wanted one as soon as possible and Pietro was fine with artificial insemination. An au pair had already been selected simply because the process of getting one approved properly could be lengthy. She was to be flown over from the States as soon as needed. 

Heirs had been the only argument they had. Pietro definitely didn’t want children and wasn’t looking to carry either, however he finally conceded to one child after many days of arguing. _One child,_ that’s all he’d ever get. The thought sickened him. He had _hated_ being an only child and he had dreamed of having many… _so many_, for years now. But sadly, Pietro was the best option out of them all and so he would take what he could get. Steve had decided to start the process as soon as they were married because the sooner he had his child, the sooner Pietro could begin his projects and be farther and farther away. 

They would put up a united front, and the people would never know. It was what he wanted. He just couldn’t fool his mother, or Tony it would seem. He had been very vocal about this whole plan, hell he had offered to marry Steve himself. But he didn’t want his friend to give up so much for him. 

“Hey Steve-O do you have any plans?” Tony waltzed into the room and plopped himself on a couch. 

“Well there’s my impending marriage, you know.” He shuffled around some papers that needed his attention on his desk. Work wouldn’t stop for him regardless of what was happening this week. 

“Pish-posh. I agree with Aunt Sarah. You should postpone that.” 

“And I told you that I had decided.” Really why postpone the inevitable? 

“More like you commanded. You’re being stubborn. You could find someone else to love or learn to love. I refuse to believe that love is one and done.” 

“Maybe it’s not. Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it to me.” 

“You still?”

“Yes. I bury and repress. I’ve moved on with my life and can accept it. But I can’t forget. Any of it. God knows I’ve tried. So I decided to accept that and just focus on the other parts of my life. That I can do. And well, my people need their king and stability. I can offer that.” 

“Alright, I’ll stop fighting you on this, I guess.” 

“You will?” Tony was as stubborn as he was, so Steve didn’t really believe that. 

“Yes. And as a show of my support I’m taking you on a surprise bachelor party!” 

“Um, I have meetings.” It was a weak excuse, paperwork was more accurate, but he was surprised to be fair. 

“And I cancelled those for you. You’re welcome. I called up some people and found one of your favorite vacation spots available. We can be there in a few hours and enjoy a couple of days free. No stress, no responsibility. Just some relaxing times. We can watch some of your fave films, gorge ourselves on food, hell even go on a picnic. I just want to do something normal for you before everything changes.” 

“That’s really sweet, Tony. You put real thought into this.” 

“I did! I mean I wanted to take you to party, Macao or Vegas, hire some strippers. I had BIG plans. But your bodyguards are real buzzkills and vetoed that plan. Something about a security risk and a public relations nightmare. I say they’re boring. But I could get them on board with that other plan.” 

“Well that sounds like a relief. I’d love to get away and just think of nothing for a while.”

* * *

The traveling was pleasant. Honestly getting away from the palace was a relief in itself, while he was there he could feel the pressure of everything. But once he was gone everything calmed down. He knew his advisors and his mother could handle most everything for a few days. And it was nice to not have to play nice with Pietro. There wasn’t anything really wrong with him, except he was wrong for Steve. His scent, his dreams, his looks. Everything. But that wasn’t his fault and Steve couldn’t hate him for that. But it was exhausting for them both. 

The country whizzed past in a blur of green and champagne. Tony had tried to break out a bottle of whiskey but he put his foot down. No hard liquor until later, not if he wanted to be coherent. After, everything he had to monitor his drinking habits. And well Tony was not one to do that _ever._ So he would be the responsible one in this case. 

“And I talked with Maeve, bless her heart. She had openings and was good to rearrange some of the other guests so that your bodyguards were happy.” 

“She’s always been good at accommodating my family.” 

“Just a miracle worker, considering I made these plans like a few days ago.” 

“Gee this was really a gift from the heart Tones.” 

“It was. It will be good for you.”

* * *

The second they pulled up to the bed and breakfast he felt relief. It had been a place they came to many times for family vacations. It was far away enough that you could consider it a vacation, but also close enough that they could make it back in case of emergency. Not something normal families had to take into consideration, but was definitely a norm for him and his. 

The cottages were idyllic and they arrived by boat. It was unique and made the place feel like a scene from a fairytale. He had loved the magic as a kid, and he felt it again now. As they entered to check in with Maeve the feeling of rightness intensified and he sighed at the feeling. He could get addicted to it. This had been an excellent idea from Tony. Maybe he needed to vacation here more often. He could probably make that work. 

He heard Tony swear and looked up and everything made so much sense. His blood went cold as he stared at the face that haunted his every moment. He looked so different now, his face was softer but his eyes were harder. His hair was longer but his shoulders were slumped. And his scent it was right but there was something different. A tone to it that was soft and belonged to someone else. That was certain. He couldn’t have stopped the words spilling from his lips in the next moment. 

“Bucky.”

It was soft, like a prayer. A word he hadn’t let himself say for a very long time. He would have to reign himself in more. He had made his feelings clear and had disappeared afterwards. It was an accident that they found him here, _in one of Steve’s favorite places._ Part of him wanted to say it was fate, but that part of him had died more than a year ago. Now it was just a painful reminder of the one thing he wanted more than anything, and the one thing he could never have. 

He could make this work though. Just being here for a few days would renew Steve and get him through the next weeks. It would be enough and he’d make sure that Bucky knew he would never come back, if this was the place where he wanted to be and work. A selfish part of him wanted to tell Bucky to leave and never come back, but he couldn’t do that to him. 

The next few hours passed in a blur. Sure he made some important phone calls and did some work on his laptop, but after that he was free until Tony took him back. He went out to find Tony and found him talking to Bucky in whispers. Bucky who was holding onto a small baby. _His baby._ Their baby somehow, because she smelled just like them. He would have fallen over had he not been stronger. 

Every part of him was aching to hold her and never let her go. No wonder he had been a wreck these past months. His instincts had been trying to tell him something and now he understood. He had been in the wrong place; he hadn’t been there for his mate and daughter. This was all a mess. When he was finally allowed to hold her he buried his face in her head and let a few tears fall. 

She was perfect, and named after him. Evie. He had a daughter named Evie. That had to mean something. He held her and hummed as she fell asleep in her arms and he knew he was smiling like an idiot. Part of him was sure this was a dream, but there was no way he could imagine all of these details himself. 

He didn’t know the details of how she came to be or what Bucky wanted to do now that he knew, but he vowed to do right by them now. If that meant letting them go, he would. It would be the hardest thing he’d ever do but he would do it for them. But this time he was going to put up more of a fight because he never wanted to let them out of his sight again. They would be a family, together. That’s all he wanted and well hopefully this time around this would work in his favor. He had given up many things in his life, but he didn’t want to give them up again. 

For now he would be content in holding his daughter. Later he would plan how to win them both back and talk with Tony. He was going to have to cancel his wedding. His mother would be happy to see him smiling again. Because if his plan worked they would all spend the rest of their lives smiling together.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185169885@N02/48957740952/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the main story! For the completion, click to the next story in the series: Blossoms & Roots.

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK IT OUT GUYS!!!  
Here are the links for the art work for this series!! It is stunning!!  
[art by justaglitteryfan](https://alastairwright.tumblr.com/post/188573296102/gorgeous-moodboards-done-for-my-collab-with/)  
[art by captain-dorito-is-a-snack](https://captain-dorito-is-a-snack.tumblr.com/post/188530604498/heres-the-art-for-my-first-ever-captain-america/)


End file.
